


Curl Up With Tinsnip: a reading of "A Long-Term Plot" by bmouse.

by tinsnip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Vidfic, is that a thing?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: A live reading of bmouse's wonderful "A Long-Term Plot."





	Curl Up With Tinsnip: a reading of "A Long-Term Plot" by bmouse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Long-term Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859567) by [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse). 



This may be viewed [on Youtube](https://youtu.be/FriWTYHfq5c).


End file.
